Dark day in Arlen
by RabidwolfDog
Summary: The Final Finale Episode of "King of the Hill" .


**Dark Day in Arlen **

Hank Hill arrived to Strickland Propane early as usual. He went to use the keys to the front door but it was already open. " Hmmm That's odd" Hank thought to himself. He went in and turned the coffee on for his co-workers. That's when he heard someone weeping in Buck Strickland's office. Hank opened the door to find Buck Strickland crying with his palms coving his face.

" Mr. Strickland! Whats the matter?" Hank said walking over to his distressed, drunken boss.

"Hank I really gone and done it this time…, shes in the closet" Strickland looks finally looks at Hank and tears are running down his face.

"She Who?, who are you talking about, whose in the closet?" Hank walks over to the closet and opened the door. What he found shocked him beyond his primal core. It was a dead body of a girl.

" UUUHHHHHh what happened !"

Buck crawls over to Hank like the dog he is. "Hank you gotta believe me when I say this, I had nothing to do with her death, she must have ODed on something, the cops can't know about this , I don't know if shes of age"

" Buck, we have to report this, this is bad, this is real bad Mr. Strickland" Hank goes over and picks up the phone. Buck growls like a boar and charges Hank Hill. The tackle knocks Hank off guard and he falls on his butt.

" You always took my side Hank! If you don't side with me, I got no one, you got me? NO ONE! Ah the hell with you Hank! AHHHHHHH" Buck Strickland runs out of the propane shop like a lunatic.

"Wait Mr. Strickland! what am I going to do…." Hank says rubbing his neck in a cold sweat of fear.

ELSEWHERE on the Arlen military base Bill Dauterive's is giving a new recruit a buzz cut. A high ranking Lieutenant enters the barber shop. Its Lieutenant Cogburn , he has so many badges and ribbons that it's a mystery how the weight doesn't rip the jacket. "Bill when you're done here I'd like to see you in my office"

Bill looks up "yes sir". He was so distracted that he nips the recruit with his clippers. " OW!"

"Sorry kid" Bill says still worried about what Lieutenant Cogburn want. He finishes up, and enters Lieutenant Cogburn's office.

"Bill have a seat"

Bill sits down and begins to sweat and goes in a nervous tremble.

" Bill you've been cutting hair here for us for a long time I reckon, but fact of the matter is, its time for a change, and we think its time you move on, in other words we here at the US Army here by are relieving you of your duty, its time to go Bill" The Lieutenant said at Bill as still as a concrete gargoyle.

" I KNEW IT! Oh god, oh god, oh god I knew it! Please give me more time Lieutenant, another chance! I got nothing else!" Bill says crying and clawing at his cloths to try to hide his dampen sweat stains flooding his armpits and chest.

" it is what it is, Bill, it is what is it"

Later after Bill packed his stuff, he got in his truck and headed home to the neighborhood. He was crying like a leaking fountain. He still managed to turn on the radio, the Arlen weather forecast was on.

"Todays going to be HOT HOT HOT, extremely HOT HOT HOT, no sir today is no day for frosty the snowman, because event the Devil is complaining its hot, its going to be a record breaking 130.. (second DJ speaks) hey remember the heat waver during our last brutal summer ( 1st DJ) I sure do, well Heat waver if you're listening this next tunes for you" The Dj plays Foreigner's Hot blooded.

"They remember me… they really remembered me" Bill pulls over on the freeway. He got out of his truck and stood next to his truck. He stood at else dressed to the toe in his leather shoes and Army uniform. A truck drove by and honked its horn. Bill's cause started right then , he gradually lifted up his arm and instead of waving, he saluted that truck. From here on, Bill wasn't the heat waver, he was the heat saluter.

**Over **in the **Souphanousinphone household-**

Kahn sits on his couch like a slug, flipping through the channels. " You so lazy Kahn, have you seen these bills, credit card bills, golf club bills, pay per view bills! You haven't paid any of these bills Kahn and all you do is sit there like an egg roll!" Minh says throwing the bill papers in Kahns face.

" Have you gone crazy lady? Have you forgot I work hard! I work real hard Minh!"

"You a Liar, you a big fat liar KAHN!" Minh storms up to the bedroom and slammed the door.

All the noise in the house stops. Everything seems to be quite, event Connie in her room doing home work can't cut the tension in the air. Until the large slam on the bedroom door shakes the whole house. Kahn had kicked the door open. He looks at his wife like a raging lunatic. To Minh's shock, Kahn was holding a Bushido blade " DIE! DIE DIE DIE!" Kahn screamed as he cuts down his wife into a blood splattered mess. Connie hears the carnage and the cries from her mother. She enters her parents' bedroom and sees her father covered in blood holding a sword, and her mom in pieces.

" OH MY GOD what did you do daddy?!" Connie turns as pale as a ghost.

Kahn runs over and chops Connie's head off. He stands in the running blood pooling on the floor, as he huffs and puffs in a crazed blanked state of mania and fury. He looks out the window to see his Neighbor Luanne in her bathing suit, tanning in the sun. " You next beautiful dumb redneck girl, you next!"

To be continued ( Next: Dale finds out)


End file.
